


The First Big Arguement

by DarkLady417



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, just a fic on jen and shiro's first arguement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: Sick of Shiro not taking care of himself, Jen confronts him about it.





	The First Big Arguement

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I believe their first big fight would be about! I hope you like and I only own Jen!

Jen knew that being with the Black Paladin of Voltron would be stressful, but not like this. She knew Shiro was a selfless person, he didn’t really care for his own needs as much as he did others. So she made sure he took care of himself. But this was just getting too much.

Shiro had just arrived back at the castle, he and Allura went off and spoke with parts of the coalition. She can tell when he walked in he was tired. He briefed them on how everything went, which was good and that was good news. She was just about to tell him to go rest when Kolivan came on screen. The team turned to him.

“What is it Kolivan?” Allura questioned

“We have gotten ear of a ball in the nearby system. Attending will be many upscale princesses who have the information”

“Oh~ so we need to char-” Lance was cut off by Shiro

“What kind of information?”  
“Supply locations for the empire, as well as some of where the higher officials of the empire like to frequent.” Kolivan turned towards Shiro “We were looking to ask you to go undercover and attend the ball and gain this information. It’s a week long so we would send Keith to pilot the Black Lion in your stead”

A week? Jen knew he’d focus too much on getting information and not get enough sleep because he’s either at the ball getting information or planning for it.

Shiro thought for a second and Jen had hope he’d turn it down but he nodded “Alright, I’ll go”

“We shall retrieve you tomorrow and bring Keith to you”

The feed cut out and Jen finally snapped.

“Are you  _ fucking kidding me?”  _

The team turned to the angry mage in shock, Jen wasn’t one to get really angry like this. Shiro frowned and went over to his fuming girlfriend and ushered her to their room where he turned to her when they entered.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, hoping to get her to calm down

“What’s wrong!? What’s wrong is that you just were gone for three quintents and now you’re leaving for another seven! Not only that but you’re not taking care of yourself, I can tell you’re tired and I  _ know  _ you will barely do that when you’re on this one! I’m sick of this! You overworking and leaving!” Jen vented out

He frowned, a bit irritated himself “Jen it’s my job, I don’t have time to”

“I’m pretty sure you can take a few vargas to rest!” she shot back

“I can’t. Zarkon won’t rest” 

Jen knew she wasn’t getting anywhere and huffed angrily “Fine, I get it, whatever” 

She turned and grabbed a few things in the room that were hers. Shiro looked at her in shock, and was about to speak but Jen walked out of the room, not even sparing him a second glance.

Jen didn’t speak to him the rest of the day and even into the next morning. Keith when he arrived, noticed that Jen wasn’t there to say goodbye to Shiro and was a bit confused about it but went over to his girlfriend who he recently reconciled with. He slipped his fingers to intertwine with hers. Shiro boarded the ship and left. Keith asked Kerry later on when they were alone what happened.

“Did something happen?” Keith asked as the two got comfortable in bed

“Yeah” Kerry rested her head on Keith’s chest “They got into a fight about Shiro overworking and leaving and Jen’s been kinda ignoring him since”

Keith sighed and leaned back, only hoping that the two would reconcile before Kerry and her curled up together and fell asleep.

 

The quintents passed by, Jen did as she had to but otherwise stayed a bit distant from the rest of the team and quiet. Shiro returned home and the group was there greeting him. He was a bit tired and drained but he was happily back with their information.

“So how was the ball?” Lance asked curiously with a grin

“It was very grand and I was able to get the information from the princesses” Shiro replied with a smile

“Charmed them then?” Pidge shot with a grin

Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed with most of the team before looking over to Jen who was a bit away from them and fairly quiet. Hoping she wasn’t upset anymore, he walked over to her and went to grab her hand but she pulled it away and turned before leaving. Shiro frowned, but he stood by what he said before he left and didn’t follow her.

“So she’s still mad huh…”

“Yeah, she’s been real quiet the whole time you were gone” Hunk informed

Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Alright then, well I should let you know the information I retrieved. We could use it and target their supplies”

A few more quintent passed, the team had targeted the supply holds and took out many of them which they knew would hurt the empire. Not only that but they were able to get some information from the places the high officials of the empire frequented.

Now walking in from taking out another fleet, the team went to go rest after a long quintent’s work. Shiro didn’t want to head to bed yet, he had to go over some tactics for the next battle. Sitting on his seat in the bridge, he went over the tactics. His eyelids slowly drooped but he forced himself awake. Soon enough though, he had fallen asleep. He didn’t notice the figure who came to him.

Next he knew, he was laying on the couch with a blanket over him. Shiro blinked, surprised by this but it took him a second to realize who brought him here. Jen always, even back on Earth, would put a blanket on him when he was asleep. He sighed, maybe he was right and he was over exerting himself. He should apologize. Getting up, he folded the blanket and freshened up with a shower and clean clothes before he went to look for his girlfriend. He found her leaving the training hall.

“Jen?” he called out as he walked over to her.

She turned to him before she quickly turned back around to leave but she was stopped by his hand grabbing hers.

“Jen, I’m sorry, about the fight. I’m sorry that I’m gone so much and that I’m worrying you. I’ll try rest and not overwork so much…”

Jen was quiet and didn’t say anything, he hoped that maybe she would forgive him but his heart dropped when she looked at him with a frown.

“You always apologize, saying that you will but nothing changes…”

He was taken aback “I’m really sorry Jen, I really am”

“You always say that!” Jen pulled her wrist back and looked at him angrily as tears formed “I care too much about you! I can’t keep watching you overwork yourself and not care about yourself! There will always be the rest of the team, you don’t need to take so much on your own shoulders! And I...I can’t keep watching you  _ leave!  _ I’m so tired of being left behind…I can’t have you leave again because this fucking war took you” 

Jen looked away sadly and sighed before she walked away from him yet again. Shiro watched as she walked away and sighed before running his fingers through his forelock. He wasn’t sure what to do and went to the training hall. For the next few vargas, he was there, training against the gladiator. He was frustrated, he didn’t want to lose Jen but he wasn’t sure what else to do.

“So, how long have you been going against the gladiator?”

Shiro turned around to see Kerry “Two or three vargas maybe?” he offered

She laughed a bit and went over to the Black Paladin “You know, this is what frustrates Jen so much”

Kerry sat down and gestured for him to sit with her. He sighed and did so.

“I apologized to her but she just seemed more upset”

She laughed a bit “Mm...well words are words. Show her that you’re serious about it, that’s how I finally forgave Keith after he went to train with the Blade and that whole situation”

Shiro looked at her before thinking over Jen’s words and nodded before giving a small smile “Thanks Kerry, I owe you one”

Kerry grinned a bit “Don’t worry about it”

 

The next few quintents, Shiro was actually feeling better, a lot better then he had in awhile. He started taking better care of himself; getting at least six to eight hours of sleep, eating three times a day, and just taking time to himself as Shiro, not the Black Paladin. His mind felt clearer too and he didn’t feel as stressed. 

The team had went to bed but Shiro really didn’t feel tired yet. So he sat on the couch with a book in hand. He had gotten to the fourth chapter by the time he had dozed off on the couch. When he woke up, he had a blanket covering him with his book on the table, bookmarked. Not only that but he felt a weight leaning into him on his side. Turning to look at it, he was pleasantly surprised to see the short, blonde hair of his girlfriend. She had fallen asleep leaning on him, her hand rested on his. A warm smile crossed his face and he shifted to put her into a more comfortable position against his chest and wrapped his arm around her to hold her. She let out a happy sigh, her head resting on his chest. 

Shiro kissed her head before murmuring “Sleep well princess” before he ended up falling back to sleep.

  
  


The whole team took pictures the next quintent.

 


End file.
